Bed of Roses & Fire
by fugen
Summary: Last chp up! And summary change! Hiei's back after 7 years, and he and Kurama are on the verge of getting together, but a strange group of somebodys wants Hiei! Now! HieiXKurama
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ah, you people know the drill. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...or Hiei...BUT I WISH I DID!  
  
Hiei: She's insane...  
  
Fugen: NO I'M NOT! I JUST WANNA OWN YOU!  
  
Hiei: Hell anyone *owns* me!  
  
Kurama: Oh Hiei...  
  
Hiei: *urk* help...  
  
Fugen: All Hiei fans, HANDS OFF! HE'S MINE! Well, he can be yours too, providing that you won't eat him and not leave any part of him for me.  
  
Ever so softly Hiei sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, which had grown long and sleek in the past seven years. But his unchanged eyes raked through the ningen city where the idiot, Yusuke, and a certain redhead all lived. As the wind made his black clothes flap and envelop his body, Hiei frowned. Would the others recognize him? It hadn't even been a decade, and he had changed so much in terms of physical appearance. A bit of nervousness running through him, Hiei wondered if Kurama would recognize him, and still think of him as the same as when he had left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" You're...leaving?"  
  
" What'd you think I said, fox?"  
  
" But..." Kurama bit his lower lip. For some reason he looked frightened and almost desperate. Hiei pressed, " But what?"  
  
Some kind of struggle went on inside of the fox, which was visible for a second on his beautiful face. Finally Kurama lifted his head and smiled faintly, saying, " Nothing. I just want you to know that you're always welcome here. Whenever you decide to come back, even if it's just for a short vacation, I'll be waiting here...for you."  
  
" Hn."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Frowning still, Hiei vanished from where he stood on the rooftop. It was time to find out.  
  
Kurama: Can you at least leave me a bit of him?  
  
Fugen: Sure. There's plenty of him for everyone.  
  
Kurama: Yay!  
  
Hiei: Cannibals... 


	2. Surprise Comeback

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the story plot. Now, onto the ranting that will prelude every chapter of this fic.  
  
Fugen: Do you think Hiei tastes better with milk?  
  
Kurama: I don't know. I've never tried.  
  
Fugen: Oh, hell. LET'S JUST EAT HIM! Hey, where is he?  
  
Kurama: Hiei! *Sob* He's gone!  
  
Fugen: Then let's go Hiei hunting! Oh, a-hunting we will go, a-hunting we will go, yadda yadda yadda I don't know the rest of the words  
  
Kurama: -_-;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Genkai's temple~  
  
Kurama gazed sorrowfully into his cup of tea, not paying any attention as to Yusuke and the others, who were chattering away happily. He only perked up to listen when Hiei became the topic of the conversation.  
  
" What the hell happened to the little shrimp?" Kuwabara wanted to know. Botan put in, " Last I heard, the usual. Mukuro practically knocking the life outta him in training." " How come he hasn't visited or anything?" Yukina asked innocently. Laughing, Yusuke told her, " Aw, c'mon, Yukina, it's Hiei we're talking about! The day he comes to visit is the day he looks as good as Kurama!"  
  
" Which means...?"  
  
Startled, everyone turned toward the open door. In the doorway stood a stranger almost Kurama's height, with a familiar slender but nicely muscled build. The stranger was dressed completely in black except for a white headband, under which a pair of ruby-red eyes practically glowed. Black hair with a blue tint and a white starburst near the front flowed down past the hips, tied in a loose ponytail. Kurama blinked rapidly a couple of times. That cute button nose, almost boyish but somehow elfin features, they were all...so familiar....  
  
Then the stranger scowled, " What the hell are you idiots staring at?"  
  
Everyone gasped. " HIEI?!" " Who'd you expect?" Hiei snorted. " B-But you...hey! Where's your jagan?" Yusuke demanded. Hiei explained, " I can hide it now. It won't show unless I'm using it." " How do we know you're the real Hiei?" Keiko asked suspiciously. Kuwabara grinned, " It's the shrimp. His ki is the same, just bigger. Shrimp's been training." Hiei glared at him. Yukina pointed out, " But he's not short anymore, Kazuma-san. See? He's almost as tall as Kurama-san." " What's with the sudden growth spurt?" Yusuke wanted to know. " Why? You have a problem with it?" Hiei snarled. " Forget it. I'm out of here."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
~Kurama's house~  
  
" How come you didn't say anything?"  
  
Kurama jumped and whirled around. Hiei stood in the middle of his bedroom floor, and now that Hiei was much closer Kurama realized how much Hiei had changed in his outer appearance. Hiei had discarded his cloak, neck scarf and bandanna. He was now wearing a simple sleeveless, ankle- length tunic slit on either side with pants underneath and a sash about the waist, slim-fitting leather boots, bandages about both forearms, and two katanas hanging from his left hip, one from his right, and a fourth strapped to his back. All were black, of course. Kurama couldn't help but say, " You've changed."  
  
" 'Course I have," Hiei snorted. Discarding all of his katanas into a corner, he set himself down on Kurama's bed, and without knowing it Kurama walked closer toward him so that he stood by the bed. Hiei went on, " Mukuro just barely let me rest for a minute in between training sessions, so I barely had time to even cut my hair. Hence..." Hiei curled a long strand about his forefinger. " As for my growth spurt, not a clue." " Well, I'm glad you're back," Kurama said truthfully.  
  
Hiei's eyes flickered up to Kurama's face and held it there steadily. He asked quietly, " Got tired of waiting?"  
  
Struggling to sound natural, Kurama laughed, " Of course I did. Seven years, Hiei, and not even a word. I thought that we were at least the kind of friends who kept in touch with each other." " Quit lying, kitsune," Hiei snapped. Kurama started. A strange look in his eyes, Hiei questioned him almost gently, " Did you miss me?"  
  
Of course I did! I missed you like hell! That's what Kurama wanted to say, but was afraid to. Even so, his fear of making Hiei angry by saying those things didn't stop him from crying. Silent and tearful, Kurama closed his eyes tightly shut. All the pain of waiting was pouring out through his eyes, all the relief and joy of seeing Hiei again, even if he did look completely different. Then suddenly, Kurama felt a pair of warm hands touch his face.  
  
" Stupid kitsune..."  
  
Before Kurama could even open his eyes, he felt a pair of warm, thin lips pressing themselves against his own.  
  
Unless this Hiei wasn't the real one, Kurama was in heaven. 


	3. HIEI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the story plot, which I changed 'cause I just noticed that the story's going faster than the plot. Don't worry, kitsune-sama, yes, everyone (even Yusuke) wants Hiei in some little (or big) way. There'll be hints of it in later chapters. Sherkoni, gomen. I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying to make 'em longer bit by bit, and hopefully they'll be blissfully long in no time. For the rest of my reviewers, Saelbu, Katyfoxdemon2, and babygirl, arigato for your reviews. Now, ranting time!  
  
Fugen: I found Hiei! *Glomp*  
  
Hiei: Get OFF me, you crazy ningen!  
  
Fugen: Kurama, let's eat him!  
  
Kurama: Dibs on the face.  
  
Fugen: No! Face MINE!  
  
Kurama: Mine!  
  
Fugen: Mine! Mine! Mineminemineminemineminemine!  
  
Hiei: *sigh* here we go again. Don't know if I should be feeling relieved or just—What the hell am I doing? I'm letting a good escape opportunity get away! *Sneaks away*  
  
~Kurama's room~  
  
Abruptly Kurama came out of the dream as quickly as he had sunk into it. (That's right, minna! It was all just a dream! A dream! BWA HA HA HA HA!) Realizing the difference between dream and reality, Kurama groaned and covered his eyes with one arm.  
  
Why was his subconscious torturing him like this? Ever since Hiei's return the day before, Kurama had been sinking into times when he spaced out, his daydreams becoming so real he almost really believed they were. The daydreams came so often and without warning, leaving Kurama somewhat disoriented and making it absolutely impossible for him to concentrate on something else, even if it was just for a second. Kurama's second groan was muffled by his arm.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Kurama's window, Hiei cocked his head to one side, curious as to what Kurama was groaning and looking so heartbroken about. Something else besides curiosity beckoning for him to go inside and talk to the kitsune, Hiei rose to his feet and prepared to jump to the window. But suddenly he felt something grab his leg and jerk him down.  
  
" Wh—Mmpf!"  
  
Too preoccupied with his own internal problems, Kurama didn't hear the cut-off cry or felt the sudden flare of Hiei's ki.  
  
Pinned to the ground, Hiei struggled to twist his head to see his attacker. To his surprise, the pressure lessened almost immediately, and so Hiei leapt to his feet, katana drawn. He blinked in surprise when a cat demon, furry and cute in a menacing sort of way, bowed low before him. " What the hell—"  
  
" My master requests your permanent presence," the cat purred smoothly. Hiei frowned, " Permanent...presence?" " He has sent me to fetch you," the nice lil' kitty went on. His temper already beginning to grow, Hiei snarled, " First of all, who the hell is your master, and what does he want me for?" " Why, isn't it obvious?" the cat demon asked innocently. A vein was very close to popping on Hiei's forehead.  
  
" No, it is NOT obvious!" Hiei tried not to yell. Note, he TRIED. Up in his room, Kurama heard Hiei's raised, furious voice. Half-curious, half- disbelieving that it had been Hiei's voice he had heard, Kurama left his bed and went to his window. Opening it, he looked down. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw Hiei.  
  
Seeing Kurama at the same time, the cat demon whipped out a small silver sphere and threw it on the ground. The thick smoke that emitted cleared quickly, but by that time, both cat and Hiei were gone.  
  
~Bad Guy's Castle~  
  
Struggling against the wards placed on his forearms and around his forehead in a sort of bandanna, Hiei yanked fiercely at the chains that bound him to a hard, clammy wall. Hiei was no stranger to darkness, but in his mysterious cell he couldn't see anything at all.  
  
Then all of a sudden the cell was filled with a blinding light, and Hiei had to wait a moment for his eyes to get adjusted to the abrupt change. When that happened, Hiei glared furiously at the cat demon that had brought him here. Hiei's immediate demands were, " Where the hell am I? Where're my katanas? And get me the hell out of these damn things!"  
  
" I'd love to, seeing as that you're being really scary," the cat demon purred annoyingly, " but if I do then Master will get even more mad when you leave. You see, you've been a bit of a little desire of Master's for a few years now. Unfortunately, you're too delicious-looking and Master's afraid that everybody'll want you, or even worse, you'll want somebody else. You see, Master plans to break your will, for entertainment. He's been rather bored lately." " Like hell I care!" Hiei yelled. The cat ignored him and went on, " And to make you more...submissive, shall we say? Oh, and did you know that the Master wants to experiment on you too? He wants to know if you can give birth to a nice, strong heir by doing the phoenix thing. You know, being born outta the ashes or something like that." " SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Hiei roared. " LET ME GO!"  
  
" I don't think so, Hi-chan."  
  
A taller figure appeared behind the cat demon. Hiei looked into the face of his captor, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
" You!" he spat.  
  
Fugen: BWA HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! Wheeeeeee! Sorry, feeling a little hyper today. ACK! WHERE'S HIEI?! 


	4. Torture FOR ALL YOU FANS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. Arigato for all your reviews. They're what keeps me going ^^. Gomen nasai, Kitsune-sama, but in this fic I only go for a slight interest in Hiei from Yusuke, 'cause I all in favor for KuramaXHiei pairings, though I want Hiei for myself. Now, ranting time.  
  
Fugen: Ohayo, all you people who wanna know who kidnapped Hiei and why, and if/how the gang's gonna save him. Well, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Hiei: She's gone mad. - -;  
  
Kurama: Hiei! FOUND YOU!  
  
Hiei: *Ack!*  
  
Fugen: This chapter mentions almost NOTHING about that, except maybe for a few teasers...JUST TO TORTURE YOU PEOPLE! BWA HA HA HA! You people are just gonna have to wonder what *evil* things are gonna be done to Hiei! Or not. You'll have to read this chapter to find out if I satisfy at least a few of your curiosities...or if I JUST TORTURE THE HELL OUTTA YOU! BWA HA HA HA! I'm LOVING this!  
  
Hiei: Talk about crazy...  
  
Kurama: Hai, but you gotta admit, she has good taste.  
  
Hiei: In what?  
  
Kurama: *smile* You.  
  
~Genkai's Temple~  
  
" NANIIIII?!"  
  
Kurama repeatedly frantically, " I told you, Hiei was—" " Yeah, yeah, we got that part," Yusuke interrupted dismissively. " But...HIEI got KIDNAPPED?" " Or demon-napped, since he's a demon," Kuwabara put in vaguely. Almost outright panicking, Kurama cried, " Kuwabara, this is NO time to be joking!" " I wasn't joking," the tall ningen said innocently. Serious this time, Yusuke asked, " Do you know who kidnapped Hiei?" Kurama shook his head, infuriated with himself. He answered, " It was a cat demon I didn't recognize. A fast demon, seeing as he actually managed to kidnap Hiei right in front of me." Remembering, Kurama's spirit took a really deep dive downward.  
  
In reassurance Yusuke patted Kurama's shoulder. Firmly he said, " Don't worry, Kurama, we'll save Hiei." " If he needs saving," Kuwabara snorted. " The little shrimp's probably free by now, and just waltzin' around somewhere in Makai."  
  
Fugen: YES the gang DOES go to rescue Hiei! C'mon, guys, what kinda YYH fan did you think I was to make it no?  
  
~Bad Guy's Dungeon~  
  
(Could it be that I, Fugen, am about to reveal the identity of Hiei's kidnapper and his/her intentions? Am I? Am I? Am I? AM I?)  
  
Stunned, Hiei stared at his captor. Smiling, the tall demon bowed low at the waist in a mocking yet triumphant kind of way. Recovering from his shock, Hiei burst out, " What the hell—" " Please, no outbursts," said the captor. " It'll just make you less attractive to those who are fighting over you." " What am I, a prize in a market?" Hiei snarled. His captor answered, " Why, yes, only it's in the mate market, to be exact, as well as the wanting a heir from you." " I'm a GUY, for hell's sake!" Hiei pointed out angrily and as loudly as he could.  
  
" A minor, insignificant detail. You see, one of your buyers have just recently found a way to sire an heir through a fire demon, a way that will result inevitably in a powerful heir."  
  
" And I suppose you too are in the market?" Hiei growled.  
  
A wry smile crawled onto the demon's lips. He sighed, " I would if I knew how I could derive a powerful heir from you, but, alas, only that particular buyer knows how, and refuses to tell anyone. And, also, unfortunately..." " LET ME GO!" Hiei roared, pulling fiercely at his chains. Striding rapidly forward, the captor took Hiei by the chin and steadfastly held him in place. Making a tsk tsk noise, the tall demon reprimanded, " You shouldn't do that, Hiei. I can't sell damaged goods." " LIKE HELL I CARE!" Hiei spat. He tried to jerk himself free, but the grip on his chin remained dominant on his movements. Slowly, a thumb moved along Hiei's cheek.  
  
With a huge effort Hiei wrenched his face free and sank his fangs deep into the offensive digit. The hand jerked back, but not unharmed. A thin trickle of blood traveled down the pale hand. Smiling lightly, the captor mused aloud, " Such aggressive qualities. No wonder so many want you, in terms of not only wanting a powerful mate. Too bad I already have an heir, although I'd throw my son out in a second if I knew how I could derive a new heir from you."  
  
Slowly the captor turned and walked back out of the cell. But in the doorway he paused and called back, " You should be honored, Hiei. I'm not the only demon lord who wants you, and there are other powerful demons that can be that want you as well." Hiei shot back, " Sure I'll be honored...WHEN I LOSE ALL OF MY PRIDE!"  
  
Ignoring Hiei, the captor issued some orders to the cat demon standing guard at the door. " Place enough wards on Hiei to render him unconscious. Then clean him, change his clothes, make him presentable and even more alluring than he already is." " Is, shall I say, proper manners necessary?" the cat smirked.  
  
A cold glare sent the cat demon quivering in fear. Coldly the demon ordered, " No one is to touch Hiei in that kind of way or any other way related, not until I have final word on who he's going to."  
  
Then the demon was gone.  
  
Fugen: BWA HA HA HA! C'mon, people, if you're a true YYH fan, you know RIGHT NOW who kidnapped Hiei and one of the other people who want him. And, y'know, I think I'll make chapters shorter, just torture you people.  
  
Kurama: But Fugen-sama, isn't a bit too cruel? Torturing people in that way?  
  
Fugen: Hmm, you're right...or I can just torture you...BY TAKING AWAY HIEI! *snatches away Hiei*  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei: Hell I'm gonna complain when this fic ends... 


	5. Who the hell's Ryokai?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. Arigato for all your reviews, and gomen nasai for the LOOOONG time you had to wait for this update. However, you are to be sorely disappointed, 'cause there's MORE teasers in this chappie for you people! BWA HA HA HA! (Took me a long time to make it all up, but hey) BWA HA HA HA HA! Ranting!  
  
Fugen: Ahhh, the sweet, sweet feeling of creation...  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Fugen: Heh, heh, heh...  
  
Hiei: //I don't like the sound of that//  
  
Fugen: Now, my dear chappie, COME ALIVE! ALIVEEEEE! Thunder! Lightning! Frankenstein!  
  
Kurama: She's going mad...  
  
Hiei: You JUST noticed?!  
  
~Yomi's castle~  
  
"Having a hard time handling your captive, Yomi?"  
  
(If you guessed on Yomi, you guessed right! If you didn't, you're no YYH fan!)  
  
All six ears alert, Yomi stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly toward the speaker.  
  
It was a tall, slender demon whose beauty could've easily surpassed that of anyone (of course, it doesn't include Kurama, Hiei, or Youko). His silky-smooth skin was a little pale, going well with his pale, glowing green eyes and his greatest trait: ankle-length, snow-white hair that floated like fine mist. But the stony expression on those elfin features didn't go well with the demon's looks. One eye was hidden by downy white bangs, but the other was fixed on Yomi.  
  
Slowly the demon lord frowned. Sharply he demanded, " How the hell did you get in here, RyÅkai?" "It'd be a waste of breath telling you that," RyÅkai murmured almost lazily. His tone sharpening, RyÅkai said flatly, "You have no intention of freeing Hiei, do you?" "Why should I?" Yomi snarled back. Shrugging his slim shoulders, RyÅkai turned his back on Yomi, saying calmly, "It only means that I shall have to be the guiding force." Before Yomi could open his mouth to demand a explanation, RyÅkai vanished in a pillar of white flame.  
  
~Demon world~  
  
Kurama furled up his whip, his brow furrowed in worry and frustration. Since the first arrival of the incomplete Reikai tantei, they had been doing nothing but fighting demons. Wave after wave of demons continuously attacked Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara without end, but certainly with purpose. Kurama could only safely assume that whoever had kidnapped Hiei knew they were there, coming for him, and refused to let the trio get the slightest clue as to Hiei's whereabouts, much less the success of rescue.  
  
"Getting rather weary, aren't you?"  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Wincing, RyÅkai rubbed his ears and told Kuwabara, "You scream like a human woman. Kindly cease to do so. I think my ears are bleeding..." " Tell us who you are and maybe we'll think about it," Yusuke replied evenly. " And whaddaya want with us?" "Your first request: My name is RyÅkai. I'm a fire demon," RyÅkai announced. Skeptically Kurama echoed, "Fire demon?" " Fire demons' hair turns white when they reach the peak of their power, as white is the hottest part of the flame," RyÅkai explained (Thank you, chem class! One of these days, I'll pass that damn thing!). Brushing away a stray strand of his hair, RyÅkai continued, " Your Hiei will be no exception."  
  
The name sparked immediate reaction. Within half a second RyÅkai was being bombarded with demands on where Hiei was, if Hiei was all right, and what connection RyÅkai had to it. It irritated RyÅkai to the point where he picked up Kuwabara and threw him headlong into a tree.  
  
With Kurama and Yusuke staring, RyÅkai dusted off his hands. Softly he growled, "That'll teach you to piss me off. Now, let's tend to your numerable, highly annoying questions. Ahem. First of all, I have no connection to Hiei's kidnapping. I am not the main cause or any related cause. Second of all, Hiei's fine, and will be as long as he doesn't try to rip his hands off those chains. Third, the one you're looking for is tall, has black hair, and multiple ears (quit growling, human)."  
  
He means Kurama.  
  
"Fourth, the reason Hiei was kidnapped was 1.) Evidently he's rather attractive to numerous powerful demons, and 2.) Evidently Yomi's found a way to breed an automatically power heir via a fire demon, weak or strong. Hiei qualified for both."  
  
"He's WHAT?" Kurama burst out furiously. " Don't tell me Yomi's going to—" "Quite a imagination you have there," RyÅkai interrupted wryly. "Yes and no. The method Yomi discovered is the most ancient way of reproduction among fire demons, and since only a fire demon can create that method, he's 'requested' that I take part. Don't worry, I have no intention of doing so. The only intention I have will always be unknown to you three. Now, enough chatter. I know it's rather rude for me to be so fast and brief on the explanations, but I think what I just said will suffice for now. If you like, I'll take you to Hiei, and from that point on you three alone can do the rescuing."  
  
Rightfully so, Kurama and the others looked suspiciously at RyÅkai, who seemed completely unaffected by it, if he was even aware of it at all. Apparently he was, for RyÅkai cast a condescending look upon them and smiled, "Shall I then waste a good couple of months proving myself to you? By that time Hiei will be auctioned, sold, and claimed in more ways than one." "Fine," Kurama spat. He hated being forced into things like that. " Take us to him. Now."  
  
"Hai, Kurama-sama."  
  
Kurama started. How did RyÅkai know his name? But, as with Yomi, RyÅkai transported himself and the others in a flash of white fire before Kurama could ask.  
  
~Room in Yomi's Castle~  
  
Emitting snarls through gritted teeth, Hiei looked down at his new wardrobe with fury. Oh, he couldn't complain. Yomi's cat demon servant had stolen it from Kurama's house, and it was a rather nice piece of clothing. A ankle-length tunic was slit nicely on either side to show off the alluring hips and legs from the side, which were clad in a pair of silk pants. Strips of black velvet entwined Hiei's calves and ankles, stopping just about the slim-fitting shoes of thin leather that showed every curve of Hiei's feet. The sleeves were made of filmy, almost see-through material that only partially gave one the sight of Hiei's arms, like a teaser, a tempting one. Hiei's hair was still in its thick, long ponytail, but it was now tied with black velvet cords and had a couple of strands loose and resting on Hiei's collarbones. The entire outfit was black, jet-black, making the red of Hiei's eyes stand out even more.  
  
Hiei wouldn't mind it so much if it had been someone much more preferable than Yomi who had 'suggested' that he wear it.  
  
Hiei's head snapped up when a couple of soft knocks came from the ward-plastered door. Turning his back on it, Hiei didn't answer. The knocks persisted, and Hiei began to become suspicious. Not a single person in the castle had ever bothered to knock when wanting to enter the room Hiei was in, Yomi in particular. What had prompted this sudden urge of polite manners?  
  
"Oh, for the sake of hell and heaven..."  
  
The exasperated utterance was alien to Hiei's ears, as he didn't recognize the voice or sense any snort of lust or [Yomi's type of] evil in it. He turned around just in time to see the wards go up in flame, white flame. Hiei stared. White flames. It could only mean a—  
  
With a kick RyÅkai burst open the door, sending it crashing inside onto the thick, luxurious carpet. Bending over to inspect it, RyÅkai shook his head and murmured, "What have I done, damaging such a carpet of fine quality...?"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Before Hiei knew it, someone was hugging him, and he rather...liked it. Then he saw waves of red hair in front of his face, partially blocking his sudden view of Yusuke and Kuwabara, both of whom were staring with wide eyes and looks of utter shock. Then it hit him.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Kurama jerked himself back, his face red, bright red. He mumbled a faint 'gomen' before getting back up on his feet.  
  
"Touching reunion, no?"  
  
Kurama glared at RyÅkai, who was watching with his arms crossed and a slightly teasing look in his one revealed eye. Hiei frowned at Kurama briefly, then turned his frown to RyÅkai. A fire demon at his peak of power appearing out of nowhere to save a lower-powered fire demon like him. Not only were fire demons at that height of power extremely rare, but what in the name of—  
  
"RyÅkai, you...you...!"  
  
Yomi now stood in the doorway, recognizing RyÅkai's ki signature, which the white-haired fire demon was making no effect whatsoever to hide, and Yomi was furious. He may have been blind, but he knew what was going on.  
  
RyÅkai smiled, then snapped his fingers. Four flashes of white fire, and Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were gone. Yomi opened his mouth to begin a verbal onslaught, but a voice, cool and impersonal as the devil's, cut him off.  
  
"Harm Hiei or the others in any way in which I disapprove, you will pay, Yomi, very dearly."  
  
"RyÅkai..."  
  
"You no longer have the right to address me. In fact, you never did, but I showed you mercy in the beginning, since at that time you weren't aware of my true station and such. Remember my warning, Yomi, and heed it well. You are the few who know of me, besides my own precious descendants, and as such you know what I can do and that I am perfectly capable of making it happen. Farewell, undeserving. I'm off now to finish what I started."  
  
Kurama: Who's RyÅkai, and you had hell better not be planning to give him any of MY Hiei!  
  
Fugen: Hiei is MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Kurama: Mine!  
  
Fugen: As for you wondering readers, BWA HA HA HA! You'll have to wait until the next chappie to find out! I'm gonna work hard on it to make it VERY romantically sappy. I'm not very good at those kind of things, but I'm gonna give it a try. So watch out! BWA HA HA HA HA! 


	6. Precious Simplicity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. Gomen for the typo thingies in the last chapter. In case you didn't guess right, the name's R- Y-O-K-A-I, with a straight line above the O. (It means 'understanding' in Japanese, by the way~^) Oh, and I realized that something's wrong with the review board thingie. It says I have 24 reviews, but on my author stats it only says 18, and on either one, only 18 reviews show up! Don't worry. I have faith in my readers and so, whatever happens, I'll keep on writing. Now, ranting time!  
  
Fugen: *SOB* The world HATES me!  
  
Kurama: Why do you say that?  
  
Fugen: 'Cause not any of my faithful readers' reviews show up on the review board, and...and...I CAN'T FIND HI—Oh, wait, never mind. I FOUND HIM! *Glomp*  
  
Hiei: GET THE HELL OFFA ME!  
  
Fugen: Fat chance, bub.  
  
Kurama & Hiei: What?  
  
Kurama: Did she just say... 'bub'?  
  
Hiei: Is that even a word?  
  
Fugen: SHUT UP! Stop criticizing my way of speech!  
  
Kurama: Way of speech?  
  
Hiei: Is that some kind of ningen phrase?  
  
~Genkai's Temple~  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were red in the face for dual reasons. They were staring at Hiei, who was still wearing the all-black outfit, and as a result, they were both red in the face because:  
  
1.) Hiei looked HOT! H-O-T! HOT!!!  
  
2.) The look on Hiei's face gave them the feeling that they just HAD to laugh, but they couldn't 'cause Hiei was giving them a death glare.  
  
"You do look...rather nice," Kurama tried to help. His words didn't help much though. He turned bright red too, although it was because of Reason #1 (as listed above).  
  
In response Hiei only deepened his death glare. Matter-of-factly Genkai spoke up, "Enough of this. Now, you three said a man named 'Ryokai' took you to Hiei, correct?" " Y-Yeah," Yusuke managed to say without letting a chuckle escape him. "He's a fire demon, as far as we can tell. He said he had originally been hired by Yomi to do some fire-demon- reproduction thing, but he didn't want to (or something like that) and he had some other agenda. Whatever it was, it probably had to do with Hiei being rescued (though we really didn't do anything). Dunno as to who he really was. Any ideas, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, saying, "Name familiar, description vaguely familiar, but nothing else. I don't know him." "Well he knows you, and he's probably freakin' strong, 'cause Yomi looked half-terrified of him!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "What if that guy's actually some kinda maniac who actually wants to take over the world or somethin' and—" " Oh, shut up," Yusuke snapped, hitting Kuwabara on the head. "Where're you going?"  
  
From the door, Hiei paused. Over his shoulder he answered, " Somewhere other than here with you two idiots." While Yusuke held back an enraged Kuwabara, Kurama offered, "You can come stay in my home if you like, for the time being. My mother's out of town and will be for a while, and it wouldn't be wise for you to be alone until everything's sorted out."  
  
Common sense (and something else) made Hiei give in to that offer.  
  
~Kurama's house~  
  
'Urk...'  
  
Kurama swallowed. Hard. He had lent Hiei some of his clothes to wear instead of the all-black outfit (despite the fact that he would've preferred Hiei in that particular set), and the result was devastating on Kurama's willpower.  
  
Hiei was now dressed simply in a long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black pants, his feet bare and his hair tied with a thread. Simple, but alluring. The shirt outlined Hiei's body, which had grown slender as he had grown taller, and closer to the slimly muscled build of Kurama's. The stray black strands of Hiei's hair contrasted greatly to his skin and white shirt, which made him look exotic in a very, very, VERY tempting kind of way.  
  
Swallowing again, Kurama turned back to his task of cooking Hiei a meal. It was ramen, spicy enough to suit Hiei's hot tastes (heh heh). Cooking it was easy, but it wasn't when a rather delicious-looking hot youkai was watching your every move from the nearby table. Head set on top of folded arms, Hiei's red eyes unwaveringly marked Kurama's every move, never blinking and oblivious to Kurama's red face (and trust me, it wasn't the heat).  
  
When the ramen was done, Hiei finished it in record time, and before Kurama knew it, Hiei had taken ice cream from the freezer and had escaped with it to the living room. By the time Kurama got there, Hiei had already started on his sweet snow victim. He was sitting on the floor, one leg stretched straight out while the other was bent at an angle, one hand holding the entire gallon of ice cream while the other spooned it up.  
  
"No, Hiei don't—"  
  
It came too late. The ice cream bucket had been full a few seconds before, but Hiei was now licking his fingers, the bucket sitting next to him, empty except for the spoon Hiei had used. The sweet snow had been amply vanquished. Sighing with defeat, Kurama sat down on the other side of Hiei, and almost immediately regretted it. Being so close to Hiei made Kurama's temperature flare up and his face red.  
  
This time Hiei noticed. Cocking his head to one side, he asked, " Cold?" Kurama almost sighed with relief. Hiei had, in his naïveté, assumed that Kurama was red from the cold outside.  
  
But it caused something wonderful to happen.  
  
A burst from ki from Hiei and a red-gold fire burst up in the fireplace in front of them. Basking in the warmth, Kurama was so soothed by it that he grew a bit drowsy. It caused him to slide sideways and bump lightly against Hiei. Yet once again, Kurama turned red, this time at the contact. His face cooled down a bit when Hiei only turned his head to glance briefly at him, nothing more.  
But then Kurama felt himself being lifted slightly, and the next thing he knew, he was on his side between Hiei's legs (it's not a lime scene so in case any of you were thinking of something lemony, get it outta your head! At least, in this fic get it outta your head. In your own little world, imagine away). Kurama's right shoulder was against Hiei's chest, and his head rested in the crook of Hiei's neck.  
  
Best of all was the positions of Hiei's hands and arms. His right arm curved so that his hand rested just above Kurama's hip, while his left hand was bent so that his fingers continuously ran through the hair on the side of Kurama's head. The fingers trailed from Kurama's cheek to his hair. Cheek (note, bare skin), hair. Cheek, hair. Again and again Hiei slowly repeated this movement.  
  
For a long time, Kurama said and did nothing but relax, and really, who could blame him? He was warm, comfortable, and hell, Hiei was HOLDING him! And that doesn't include the fact that Hiei was constantly touching him in a arousing sort of way!  
  
"Uh...um...Hiei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A-Aishiteru."  
  
"I know. Aishiteru to you too, fox."  
  
"Hi—You WHAT?!"  
  
Kurama jerked himself into a sitting position, his face struggling to decide between shock, embarrassment, and indignation. "You knew all this time? But...But how?" "I'm not an idiot," was Hiei's cool, calm answer. Kurama went on angrily, "And you didn't say a WORD to me about it? We could've been together a LONG time ago! What's more, you spend nearly a decade away in the makai without sending me or anyone else a word, a message, a letter, anything! Hiei, how could you...how could you just come out like that?"  
  
Shifting slightly, Hiei muttered, "I wasn't sure..." Abruptly Kurama's anger began to drain away. "You weren't sure...how I felt about you?" Kurama finished for him. Hiei barely nodded, but nod he did.  
  
It took a short while for Kurama's anger to vanish completely. When it did, Kurama raised a hand to touch Hiei's face, and then leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
Soft, warm, and simple. No tongue-wrestling, no restraint-just-went- outta-the-window, just a simple touch of the lips. But nothing was better than such simplicity in a kiss. It appeared to be little, but told and felt everything. It meant everything. When Kurama broke the kiss, he returned to his original position in Hiei's arms, but he wouldn't stop spraying light kisses along Hiei's bared neck. As for Hiei, he did the same, and lowered his eyelids halfway, growing drowsy and aroused at Kurama's attentions.  
  
Outside, sitting on the edge of the roof, the hem of a white tunic flapped in the wind. A pair of sensuous lips curved into a small smile. Deft fingertips grazed a pale cheek, flying strands of shining white hair catching at them.  
  
//Satisfied, Ryo-chan?//  
  
The mysterious demon looked down at his new companion, a silvery white fox with nine flowing tails and bright silver eyes rimmed with gold. Smiling further, Ryokai knelt down on one knee and began patting and stroking the silky fur. The youko curved his body along the stroking hand as to leave no part of its head, neck, and back untouched. Pecking a kiss on top of the furry head, Ryokai answered, "No, not yet, but observe. All is well now with them. I've made sure that Yomi and his collaborators won't touch or disturb Hiei again, directly or indirectly. Should any of them try, they will suffer."  
  
//And no one is more adept at causing suffering than you// the kitsune replied, stretching. //For you are its entity, are you not?// " Yes," Ryokai agreed readily.  
  
//But why not yet satisfied? Hiei has confessed, Kurama has confessed. There is nothing to hold them apart anymore.//  
  
"Oh, call me a hopeless romantic..."  
  
//Or a rather caring ancestor.//  
  
"I'm not his ancestor."  
  
//In human views you are.//  
  
"True. Anyhow, I'm not yet satisfied because Hiei is not yet wholly content."  
  
//What are you talking about? Look at them! Whoa. Oi, get yourselves to a bed, you two! Bed's better than the floor. Have I bred into you nothing, Kurama, in those particular arts? If you're not going to do so, then put your clothes back on! I detest such sensual activities in such unfitting scenes. The bed, I said! The bed!//  
  
"Take care they don't hear you."  
  
//They won't unless I choose for them to, you know that. Now, tell me why you want Hiei to be so content?//  
  
"It is true that at the moment he is happy, but he is not wholly happy."  
  
//Why? Mukuro?//  
  
"No, not any longer. I'm going to have Hiei resign from becoming her heir. The woman isn't training him to be that, she's just trying to keep him away from Kurama so that she can seduce him and have him as her own."  
  
//And?//  
  
Ryokai let out a small, pleasant laugh and kissed the silver-eyed kitsune between the ears. He told the youko, " I just want Hiei to be wholly happy. The only problem is that he doesn't have all the things a wholly happy person would have. He's missing one thing."  
  
//And that is?//  
  
"See that fire gem around Kurama's throat?"  
  
//Did Hiei just give it to him?//  
  
"Just because they started. Watch that gem. That's what Hiei's missing."  
  
//Ah. I see. The 'method' Yomi wanted to use.//  
  
"Hiei could have made it by himself. Yomi was wrong in that part. It's a good thing Hiei just thinks that the fire gem is just a fire gem, or rather, a token of his love to Kurama."  
  
//Doshite?//  
  
Again Ryokai laughed. "Oh, you'll see. It'll turn into the greatest gift anyone could have...except for a soulmate, of course."  
  
//You're doing it again.//  
  
This time with a soft chuckle, Ryokai kissed the youko, which snuggled against Ryokai's body.  
  
"But that's the best thing about me, isn't it?"  
  
//Hm...//  
  
"Hiei's life was never a bed of roses, but soon, I'll make sure that it turns into a bed of foxes, just you watch, my dear Inari-chan."  
  
Fugen: BWA HA HA HA! Cliffhanger ending! WA HA HA HA HA! Now you'll all have to wait until I put on...THE SEQUEL! BWA HA HA HA!  
  
Kurama: How could you leave it at such a terrible ending? You don't explain anything, such as who Ryokai really is!  
  
Fugen: It'll all be explained in the sequel, trust me. And it's gonna be a funny, fluffy, sweet fic with lots of cute moments.  
  
Hiei: I'm just glad it's over...  
  
Fugen: Guess again, Hi-chan! 'Cause in the sequel, every chappie is gonna be preluded by ranting too! And glomping!  
  
Kurama: Yea!!!  
  
Hiei: *turns really white* Someone save me...onegai? 


End file.
